


Loved

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Also Hakyeon stealing sweaters, Crying, Fluff, Hakyeon is more than willing, Hongbin needs some love, Hugs, Just for the small feels, M/M, Not very explicitly but is hinted, Very Small Angst, What a soft mom, mentioned Minhyuk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hongbin's had a rough day. Hakyeon's there to help.





	Loved

Hongbin was starting to get annoyed. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he needed some TLC right now, and the only one who can give it to him is chatting away on the phone.

Hongbin had woken up feeling like absolute trash. They had practiced late into the night and he hadn't  even taken a shower and had just flopped on to his bed in to the land of dreams.

Hakyeon's voice told him it was time to wake up, since they had to record the new song they had to reach the studio earlier than usual. Truth be told, Hongbin didn't even want to get up, much less record a song. His body ached and his throat felt scratchy plus he smelled like death.

His mind supplied that maybe a nice shower would do him some good, but as soon as he exited the bathroom he sneezed. _Great, now he had a cold of all things._

He had slept the whole way to the studio and back, and pointedly ignored the members worrying gaze. He assured them he was fine, after they had confronted him as soon as they entered the dorm. 

That was how he ended up here, on his bed, sulking at the lack of response from the others. He knew he told them to leave him alone, but he didn't actually think they'd listen. Especially Hakyeon.

He could hear him talking to Minhyuk from the other side of the wall. Why couldn't he come and talk to him too? And how long were they going to talk? It had already been an hour and a half, not that Hongbin was keeping track or anything.

He had always had trouble asking for affection of any kind. Whether it be hugs or just simply holding hands. Though he would get annoyed at his hyung smothering him all the time, deep down he relished those moments. 

Now that he actually actively craved that attention, he was deprived of it. Just Hongbin's luck.

He decided to peek into Hakyeon's room. Why, he wasn't really sure himself. There was a reason their fans called them insane.

Hakyeon seemed to be reading one of his books again. He was wearing an extremely baggy sweater, which looked very similar to the one Hyuk was wearing a few days ago.

"You can come in, you know."

Hakyeon said, glancing up at him. Hongbin startled, not expecting the other to notice him. He quietly shuffled in and sat at the edge of the other's bed. The room was shrouded with silence. He expected that maybe Hakyeon would say something, but thankfully he didn't really pry.

As he got lost is thought, he felt fingers card through his hair. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. This is why he didn't like coming to others for comfort. It always made him feel so small and vulnerable.

But his members were different.

"You wanna talk about it, bin-ie?"

Hakyeon asked softly. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say. So he just let out everything that had been on his kind. How he was frustrated at himself because he couldn't catch up on the choreography. How he hates the fact that the practice lasted longer because of him. How he hated how sensitive to the cold he was. How much he hated that now his voice would need a few days to recover. How because of that the recording would take longer. By the end of it, Hongbin had tears welling up in his eyes.

"..and now I'm bothering you. Even though I know you probably have the hardest schedule out of all of us-"

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that Hongbin. You know I'll always be ready to listen to anything you have to say. Even if it's just ranting about your day."

Hakyeon reprimanded him softly. Hongbin felt so warm for the first time that day. He hugged Hakyeon, making sure that the older couldn't see his tears. He felt so cared for, so spoiled when Hakyeon started rubbing gentle circles on his back, quietly humming out a sweet song.

He buried his head deeper into Hakyeon's shoulder, relishing in his hyung's warmth. Moments like these he realises how much smaller Hakyeon is than him. How much more warmer he is. He tightened his hold as sleep slowly started to etch itself in his bones.

He could feel the smile on Hakyeon's face when his eyes had finally started to droop.

"Sleep well, bin-ie."

Hongbin felt very tired that day. He felt frustrated that day.

But at the end of it, Hongbin thought sweetly, he felt very loved as sleep finally took over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've mentioned Minhyuk. At this point I'll probably make a fic of the two. Also I live for some soft moments between the members. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
